dofusfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Aliança vs Aliança (AvA)
'O que é?' thumb|left|400px O AvA é uma feature do jogo que permite o confronto entre alianças pelo domínio sobre um determinado território. Esse território, se conquistado, dá um bonus de experiência e drops para a aliança que detém a dominância sobre ele. Além de disponibilizar alguns recursos e também mobs , que são exclusivos da região de conquista. 'Conquista' Existem dois tipos de territórios de conquista: * As zonas abertas, onde todos os jogadores podem acessar, contudo jogadores pertencentes à aliança dominante ganham um o bonus de xp e drop na área. *E os villareijos de conquista, que só é permitido o acesso para jogadores pertencentes à aliança dominante. Onde existem mobs e/ou recursos exclusivos da região. E os confrontos que decidem quem deterá o domínio do território se dividem em duas fases: *Ataque ao prisma. *"King of the Hill" . 'Enfraquecendo o Prisma' A primeira coisa que deve ser feita para se conquistar um território controlado por outra aliança é enfraquecer o prisma da região. Para tal, é necessário atacá-lo e vencer a luta. A luta se dá similarmente à luta de coletores, 5 atacantes, 5 defensores e o prisma. *Vencida a luta, o prisma entrará no estado enfraquecido. Passadas no mínimo 24 horas neste estado, na hora estipulada pelo líder da aliança defensora para a vulnerabilidade do prisma, ocorrerá a disputa pela região. **Exemplo: Caso a hora de vulnerabilidade esteja estipulada para as 8:00 e o prisma ficou enfraquecido às 9:00 de uma quarta feira, a disputa ocorrerá às 8:00 da sexta. Pois, as 8:00 da quinta só terão se passado 23 horas, não se enquadrando no prazo mínimo de 24 horas no estado enfraquecido, sendo assim, a próxima etapa da conquista só irá acontecer às 8:00 do dia seguinte. *Caso a defesa saia vitoriosa, os 5 que atacaram serão impedidos de atacar o mesmo prisma durante 1 hora. Outros jogadores ainda terão a possibilidade de atacá-lo antes do período de uma hora. Observação: '' *É possível consultar a hora de vulnerabilidade conversando com o prisma.'' *É possível a própria aliança dominante da região enfraquecer seu prisma sem que ele seja atacado, utilizando o método de sabotagem. Para tal, é preciso ter direito de colocar um prisma, clicar no mesmo e selecionar a opção "Ativar o estado Sabotado". 'Rei sob a montanha' Uma vez que o prisma enfraquecido entre no estado vulnerável, ele permanecerá neste estado por no máximo duas horas. #Para vencer a disputa, a alianca deve manter a maior quantidade de jogadores dentro da zona durante 30 minutos. #Ao final de cada minuto, a aliança com a maior quantidade de jogadores dentro da zona ganha um ponto. #Uma aliança será vencedora se ela acumular os 30 minutos de superioridade numérica. Estes minutos não precisam ser consecutivos. ATENÇÃO: Somente jogadores com o modo AvA ativo, que estiverem dentro da zona por no mínimo 1 minuto e 30 segundos e que não estejam em uma luta serão contabilizados. '' Observação: Não existe limite numérico de alianças que poderão participar da disputa do território. '''Curandeiros, Coveiros e Sentinelas? Manter o controle da área por 30 minutos? Qual a dificuldade né? Jogadores de alianças distintas e que estão com o modo AvA ativo podem se atacar! *É possível entrar no combate pra defender o companheiro de aliança. *Jogadores que perdem o combate entram diretamente no modo de lápide. E é aí que entram os papeis principais da disputa: *'Curandeiros: '''Personagens que possuem esta atribuição são responsáveis por reviver jogadores no modo lápide, sendo assim possível que eles voltem a participar do AvA. *'Coveiros: Personagens que possuem esta atribuição são responsáveis por forçar a liberação de alma do inimigo derrotado, tornando assim impossível que os personagens em modo lápide sejam ajudados por um curandeiro e voltem à disputa. *'''Sentinelas: Personagens que possuem esta atribuição são responsáveis por atacar quem passar pelo mapa. A uma distância máxima de 6 células, o sentinela vai automaticamente atacar qualquer jogador participante do AvA, caso seja de uma aliança diferente da sua. '''''Observação: Estas atribuições são obtidas no Templo das Alianças. ''Tomando Controle da Região Se a aliança que já detém a zona for vitoriosa, tanto por ter superioridade numérica da área durante 30 minutos ou por nenhuma outra aliança atingir os 30 minutos de superioridade nas 2 horas estipuládas para a vunerabilidade, o prisma vai automatiacamente voltar ao seu estado normal e não será possível enfraquece-lo novamente por 24 horas. Se a aliança atacante for vitoriosa, o prisma atual vai ser destruído e a vitoriosa terá um prazo de 2 horas para escolher um lugar da região e colocar um prisma. Caso isso não seja feito, passadas as duas horas, a primeira aliança a colocar um prisma na região dominará a região. 'Recompensas' #Se a aliança controla um território e ele é uma zona aberta, é dado um bonus de 25% de xp e de loot para membros da aliança dominante, na região. ##1. Jogadores de outras alianças podem continuar interajindo nas áreas, contudo, são irão usurfruir dos bonus. #Quando a aliança controla um território e ele é uma zona restrita, todos os jogadores continuam podendo atravessá-làs, contudo, caso não seja participante da aliança que detém a consquista, não poderão usurfruir de nada pertencente à região (Recursos restritos, Monstros Esclusivos, Zaaps esclusivos, etc.). #As pepitas acumuladas são divididas entre os mobs da região, então ao derrotá-los elas vêm como espólio de batalha. 'Hey, Pepitas!?!? Hãããããã' Pepita???What I have bird? Pepitas são itens gerados pelos prismas de conquista, servem pra comprar, dentre outras coisas, emotes e montascotes no Templo das Alianças. Além de serem utilizadas em muitas receitas de itens. ''Podem ser trocadas com jogadores que não participaram do AvA. Quanto mais elevado o nível da área, mais pepitas são geradas. De forma que são geradas 1 pepita por hora, por cada nível da área. Por exemplo, em uma área de nível 150, serão geradas 150 pepitas por cada hora decorrida.